Breathing
by Miss Elizabeth Evans
Summary: Uma songfic curtinha DracoHermione ,onde mesmo em meio a guerra e estando em lados opostos,eles conseguem encontrar alivio um nos braços do outro.


Breathing

Aquilo era insano. Uma grande e absurda insanidade. Deviam estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse ali. Juntos. Nem em um milhão de anos imaginariam algo assim. Correndo,se escondendo,realizando sacrificios apenas para se encontrarem. Para permanecerem juntos. Quem diria que essa seria a rotina de Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy.

Infame os meios que o destino escolhe para nos fazer sofrer. Ridículo como o sofrimento poderia ser confundido com o prazer e o ódio com o amor. Foi assim,nesse estranho jogo de contradições que se apaixonaram. E foi assim que tudo começou a fazer sentido.

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there_

O mundo bruxo estava em guerra, que felizmente parecia perto de um fim. Perto porque o grau de destruição que atingira era impossível de ser prolongado; e quando as coisas pioram em seu estado máximo,é sinal que em breve tudo chegará ao fim. Draco carregava assassinatos em sua alma,horrores que só a guerra era capaz de proporcionar. Isso lhe tornava desiludido,inabalável. Conhecia a crueldade em seu mais puro estado; já a havia proporcionado inúmeras vezes. Hoje fora mais uma delas.

_and take a breath and hold on tight  
spin around one more time  
and gracefully fall back to the arms of grace_

Ela lentamente saiu das trevas que insistiam em lhe ocultar. Saía de seu esconderijo para caminhar entre os destroços. Mais uma batalha havia se desenrolado e agora ela avaliava os estragos ,enquanto tentava desviar dos corpos. Alguns focos de incêndio iluminavam o caminho; parece que os comensais se esbaldaram dessa vez, não pouparam nada. Por isso se escondera,pois não queria morrer antes que tudo estivesse acabado. Antes que tudo irrompesse num final lógico. Ou que ao menos parecesse assim.

Ela caminhava sem medo,sabia que ele estava no meio daquele pandemônio. E que como ela,caminhava em algum lugar a sua procura.

Se encararam desolados,como sempre ficavam após tantas mortes. Palavras já se tornavam absurdas para descrever qualquer coisa relacionada aquela situação. Limitaram-se a andar lado a lado, fitando o chão,pensando em quão vazio e sem sentido o mundo podia ser. Se sentaram ainda atônitos,sem pronunciar sequer um som. Não tinham pressa; não agora, não nessa noite.

'_Cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
even if you don't want to speak tonight  
that's alright, alright with me_

—Foi você? — sua voz não passava de um sussurro desprovido de emoção,como quem comenta uma banalidade com o tempo.

—Perdão... o quê?— mesmo nessas horas ele tentava ser gentil. Ela merecia ; merecia todas as gentilezas possíveis; merecia o céu,a terra,e tudo que se encontrasse entre eles. Qualquer coisa que amenizasse sua dor.

—Foi você que o matou?— ela apontou para o corpo inerte de Neville Longbottom,que jazia coberto com sangue,mas mantinha uma incrível expressão de paz.

—Não. Eu sei o quanto gostava dele.— ela apenas suspirou, era tudo que podia fazer pelo ex-colega. Não tinha mais nenhuma lágrima para derramar,mas seu coração ainda guardava um grande espaço para toda a dor que ainda sofreria.

—Vê a satisfação em seu rosto? Ele lutou até o ultimo minuto— Draco não sabia quantos ainda morreriam assim,tentando provar que morriam por algo que realmente valia a pena.

'_cause I want nothing more than  
to sit outside Heaven's door  
and listen to you breathing  
is where I wanna be yeah _

Ela encarou os gélidos olhos azuis que agora a confortavam. Encostou-se nele,que a abraçou como numa tola tentativa de a proteger,de mostrar que estava ali,que se importava. Era isso que tentava dizer enquanto a beijava.

_I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth and I'm  
trying to identify the voices in my head  
God which one's you_

A Guerra havia mudado Hermione. Antes ela chorava,se despedaçava, morria um pouco juntamente com cada perda.....Lupin, Hagrid, McGonagall, Gina....Rony...perder seu amigo esgotara as ultimas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em brotar. Depois de Rony tudo piorou. Harry também sofria muito,mas mesmo assim tentava a ajudar, só que isso não adiantava. Seu coração se tornou uma sólida pedra,incapaz de sentir qualquer emoção que não fosse a dor. Era isso que desejava ardentemente todos os dias : voltar a sentir. E era ele que amenizava o desespero de sua alma : Draco

_let me feel one more time what it  
feels like to feel and  
break these calluses off of me  
one more time_

—Eu te amo. Você sabe disso não?— ele dizia ainda ofegante do beijo

—Você não precisa me dizer essas coisas. Sabe que não lhe cobro nada, que não precisa me retribuir nada. Que não temos nada.....

—Eu tenho...tenho você...e digo isso porque preciso...porque meu coração precisa...

_I don't want a thing from you  
bet you're tired of me  
waiting for the scraps to fall off of your table to the ground  
cause I just want to be here now_

—Eu também te amo. — sorriram um para o outro e trocaram outro beijo, eram mais que amantes,que almas gêmeas….eram cúmplices.

—Melhor irmos. Em breve começarão a nos procurar entre os mortos.— ele gentilmente estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

—Nos encontramos na próxima batalha. Se ainda estivermos vivos depois dela,é claro.

—Não diga isso. Sabe que eu não viveria se algo lhe acontecesse. Você é a única coisa que ainda me impede de cair.— ele disse encabulado com a própria sinceridade, e ela lhe deu um beijo na testa.

—Não importa o que aconteça,estarei te esperando...onde quer que eu esteja.— lhe lançou um olhar comprovando o que acabara de falar e deu as costas para ele, andando no caminho contrário. Fora uma despedida. Sempre que se viam se despediam,pois nunca sabiam o dia de amanhã, ou quando voltariam a se encontrar. Ele apenas sorriu, com o pensamento que ela realmente o amava,e que assim como ela,ele a esperaria....por todo o sempre.

'_Cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
that's alright, alright with me  
cause I want nothing more than  
to sit outside Heaven's door  
and listen to your breathing  
is where I wanna be yeah _

_cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
that's alright, alright with me  
cause I want nothing more than  
to sit outside Heaven's door  
and listen to you breathing  
is where I wanna be yeah  
where I wanna be  
where I wanna be _

………………………………………………………………………………………...............

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado,é a primeira songfic que escrevo. A música é Breathing da banda Lighthouse, e é realmente linda. Pra escrever eu me baseei no romance Buffy/Spike,de Buffy a caça-vampiros, uma série que sou apaixonada, alguém aí assistia? Vou tentar escrever mais songfics, e obrigada a todos que lerem.


End file.
